The present invention relates to an apparatus, system and method for collecting non-invasive blood pressure readings from a patient.
Blood pressure is a vital sign that is measured on patients in medical settings. Blood pressure readings are most often taken using a non-invasive cuff attached to the upper arm of the patient. The cuff is operatively connected to a blood pressure monitor, which receives readings from the cuff, analyzes the readings using various predetermined algorithms, and displays values associated with the blood pressure of the patient.
Problems with known apparatus, systems and methods for taking non-invasive blood pressure measurements result from the use of incorrectly sized blood pressure cuffs to obtain blood pressure values. For example, many facilities use a single cuff for all patients in a particular ward or unit. If the cuff is not the appropriate size for a particular patient, inaccurate measurements may result. If a common cuff is utilized, there is also the serious risk of cross-contamination between patients.
It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus, system and method for collecting non-invasive blood pressure readings that minimizes the use of incorrectly-sized blood pressure cuffs in the medical setting. It is also desirable to improve the performance of non-invasive blood pressure monitors by providing means for determining blood pressure that accounts for physical and/or operational attributes associated with different blood pressure cuffs carried by different respective patients. It is further desirable to provide such an apparatus, system and method that can easily communicate with existing electronic medical records at operating medical facilities. It is further recognized as desirable to provide such an apparatus, system and method that facilitates quick and accurate communication of patient identification information for each patient and associated blood pressure cuff in the medical setting.